


Lazy Sunday

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: While on the couch, Raven and Cyborg share with each other why they love something, or someone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Rob/Rae
Series: Nest Building [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> CyRae friendship is goals. Also sorry if the spacing between dialogue lines is jarring—it looks better in Word to me when I add an extra space between lines.

Raven didn’t have much of a sweet tooth compared to the others, but when it did act up, it went all out, usually for waffles or ice cream. On this particular day, the half-demon was feeling the frozen treat, floating over to the freezer a little while after lunch to satisfy herself. Removing Beast Boy’s So Delicious soybean ice cream from the front of the shelf, she found two tubs of opened cookies and cream and mint chocolate chip, along with an unopened container of strawberry sherbet. Snatching the two tubs, she opened them both to find that they were almost identically just beyond half empty. The empath pondered for a few seconds, then shrugged and grabbed a spoon, bringing both tubs over to the couch.

Cyborg was sitting alone in the middle of the semicircle-shaped couch, watching football. The others had gone for a trip to the city’s virtual reality gaming center after lunch. Cyborg had refused to miss the games, and Raven had long deemed video games pointless, relegating them to the tower for most of the afternoon.

“Hey, Rae,” he greeted as she sat down at the end, before eyeing the tubs of ice cream in front of her. “Were you…going to finish all of that?”

“Most likely,” she said, before scooping from both tubs and jamming the spoon in her mouth.

“Uhh…I don’t mean to burst your bubble, but the rest of us would probably like some ice cream sometime soon.”

“There’s unopened sherbet still. And Beast Boy’s vegan shit. Just go eat some of that,” she snapped. Cyborg scratched his head.

“Sherbet? When did we buy that?”

“I don’t know. Nor do I know why. Nobody ever eats it. But you can.”

“Man, I don’t know. Maybe you could just finish one of them and leave the rest for us,” he tried to compromise.

“NO!” she adamantly refused. Raven glared at him with the spoon in her mouth, and he raised his hands.

“Alright, alright, Rae. Don’t get too bad of a brain freeze.” The half-robot pressed a few buttons on his arm, updating the grocery list he kept with extra ice cream for her the next time they went shopping. He turned his attention back to the game, and was immediately drawn in as the two teams were near the endzone.

“You never watch games anymore,” she commented. “Why the change in heart?”

“Was just missing it a little extra today,” Cyborg replied wistfully. Raven sat up a little straighter, and looked at him. She sensed a lot of nostalgia, but also a hint of pain.

“So. What is the point of this game?” she asked, a customary question whenever she was watching something the others were into.

“There’s a lot of rules,” Cyborg responded, scratching his head. “But, if you get in the endzone, which is that 10 yard space on either side of the field, that’s a touchdown and gets you points. You can also choose to kick a field goal if you can’t make it there and you’re close enough to the goalpost, which won’t get you as many points. Then they just play until time runs out and someone has more points.”

“Seems simple enough,” she remarked.

“Wow, what a pass!” Cyborg suddenly exclaimed.

“So…they scored.”

“Incredible throw,” he continued, still excited. Raven glanced at the screen, where one of the teams was celebrating. She then turned to look at Cyborg, who had a smile on his face as he watched the replay of the play. She let a small smile come across her own face, sensing his positive emotions.

“You used to play. Was that anything like this?”

“Never at that level. But the feeling was the same,” he said, putting a hand on his chin. “You spend all that time training. Every day you try to make yourself better. Then you go out, compete against people that have worked just as hard as you, and try to bring out your absolute best.”

“Competition certainly does bring out the best in everyone.”

“Not just the competition though, Raven,” Cyborg continued. “The team. When you spend so much time around them, they become your brothers. You all lock in and work towards one goal, and you always have each other’s backs. You push each other to be the best you can possibly be.”

“Sounds a bit like our motley crew,” Raven said, raising a hand to gesture around the tower. “You’re still part of a team. A family. Our objective just happens to be a little more…serious.”

“I know, Rae,” he said, nodding. “It’s hard to explain if you haven’t experienced it. There’s nothing like it.” Just then the game went to halftime, and Cyborg sighed, muting the TV.

“Well, I’m glad you had a good experience being part of that team,” she said simply. She took another scoop of ice cream as he got up from the couch.

“I sure did. But thanks for listening all the same,” he told her. The half-robot grabbed a bag of chips before sitting back down. “Speaking of team and family, how’s Robin?”

“We’re good,” she said simply. “Why do you ask?”

“I can’t just ask about someone else’s relationship?” he laughed. She let out a small “humph”.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“This isn’t an interrogation, Raven,” he chuckled. “I’m just asking, that’s all.”

“I mean, he’s still Boy Blunder. And I guess we do all the stuff society expects out of people in a relationship. I hope we haven’t changed your lives too much.”

“You seem like you’ve been happier lately,” Cyborg commented, turning to look at her.

“Do I?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t feel anything different.”

“You’ve been smiling more. You’re spending less time in your room and hanging out with us more. It seems like you might even tolerate BB’s behavior now,” he listed off.

“You’re mistaken,” she said flatly. “I will always and forever be sick of hearing his voice.” The two shared a light laugh at that.

“Well, it seems like he’s been good to you.”

“He has been good to me,” Raven agreed. She turned her attention from the TV to the window, and gazed outside. “He’s been more than good. He’s been amazing,” she added quietly, while taking another scoop of ice cream.

“Amazing?” Cyborg inquired, grabbing another few chips out of his bag.

“Yes.” She was now deep in thought. “He’s always there to talk if I need to. He appreciates all the things I do that…other people don’t always understand. He even tries some of them.” She continued staring off into the distance, while Cyborg had slowed his chip chewing, sensing the atmosphere in the room had grown a little more serious.

“I think I can speak for Star and BB that we’re all happy for you two,” he told her. She reached around her neck and took off the chain, holding the necklace in her palm and extending her hand out.

“He got this for me for my birthday,” she said quietly. Cyborg peered at her hand and saw the small, purple raven attached to the end. “He has a matching one that’s a robin. I…told him it was cliché. But I almost never take it off,” she admitted.

“That’s sweet.” Cyborg couldn’t help but smile at the little details she was revealing. Whatever they had experienced, Robin had brought a new perspective to her world.

“I’m probably talking too much,” she realized, stopping herself. She put the necklace back on, then took a deep breath. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“It’s fine, Rae,” he laughed. “Hey, you sat through me talking about football. That was pretty much my love a long time ago, too.”

“Well, then,” she breathed. “May I continue?”

“If there’s things you don’t want to share, then don’t feel any pressure to.”

“It’s fine,” she told him. “You got me thinking out loud here. Some of these things…I don’t know if I’d tell him yet.”

“Shouldn’t be keeping secrets,” Cyborg remarked.

“It’s nothing secretive or bad,” she dismissed. “Just…I don’t know.”

“It’s like how you never tell BB he’s funny, even though sometimes you get a laugh out of it,” he finished for her. She glared at him and he snickered. “It’s okay. I get what you mean.”

“Anyways,” she drawled, before settling down. “He’s not as dark and broody as everyone thinks he is.”

“What makes you say that?”

“This,” she said, lifting and holding the raven in her fingers once more, “and other things. Like I said, he’s done a lot.”

“Two negatives make a positive, huh,” Cyborg joked. She looked at him annoyedly.

“Sorry,” he amended. “But, to get to your point, I think everyone has a side they don’t show to the world. Only to the people they trust the most.”

“Yes, that’s definitely true,” Raven concurred. “He’s very stubborn, as we all know. But he’s only like that to the people he cares about. And it’s something I appreciate…” Her voice trailed off, as she thought some more. “Sometimes he does get on my nerves. But it’s not like Beast Boy. I can tolerate it because…when we get serious, those are some of the most meaningful conversations I’ve had.”

Just then, the game came back on, and Cyborg unmuted the TV. “Boo-yah!” he exclaimed. Raven looked at him, then at the TV, then beamed as well.

“Sorry for having to listen to me. You can enjoy the rest of the game.” She finished the last of the ice cream and got up to throw away the trash, and the half-robot turned his head to look at her.

“Raven?” he called. “Get back here!” She turned and looked with mild surprise. “They’re gonna find tons of ways to stuff commercials in here. I’m not just gonna ignore you, you know.” She smiled and returned to her position on the couch.

“You really care that much about us?” she inquired.

“I care that people are happy,” he replied. “And I’m getting just a little kick out of hearing more about you two.” She nodded, and kept thinking while he watched the game. She wasn’t sure why Cyborg had caused her to open up about her relationship, but she felt…at ease. He was right. It had been that way for a while since they had started dating, and even going back to when they had finished cleaning up Jump. She could be more open about her feelings without fear of repercussion, and she knew her friends wouldn’t give her too much grief even when she revealed some details she considered personal.

“He’s incredible,” she murmured, during the commercial break. Cyborg had to stifle a laugh.

“Rae, I have never, _ever_ , heard you talk about anyone or anything the way you’re talking about him right now,” he chortled. She felt herself blush a little.

“Like I told him, love makes you crazy,” she responded, smiling.

“So what have you done for him, then? Hopefully I get to hear him gush about you in the same way sometime.” Just then, the door behind them whooshed open. Cyborg heard it and turned around, seeing who had come in, but Raven didn’t as her head was still down, in deep thought.

“I-I feel like I can be better to him. He honestly puts up with the most shit from me. He buys me books and always tries my cooking, no matter how bad it is, and always tells me how beautiful I am, even though I’m not—” she was babbling now, and Cyborg stared at her. He’d only ever seen her like this when he’d met her Timid personality in her mind. Maybe it really was the ice cream getting to her head. “And I never give him any compliments because it always sounds stupid in my mind. And sometimes I wonder if I get on his nerves too much with ‘Boy Blunder’. He’s just…so attractive both inside and out. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Hey guys,” a voice came from behind the couch. Both Titans turned to see none other than the Boy Wonder, heading over with a PB&J on a plate in hand. Raven’s face turned even paler than usual, before the color in both her cheeks was replaced by a pulsating red.

“D-did you hear what I just said?” the empath stammered. Robin tilted his head in curiosity towards her.

“No….why?” he asked.

“It’s nothing. I need to go meditate,” she said hurriedly, and got up and walked briskly towards the hallway. Robin and Cyborg both stared after her as she exited. Robin shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Cyborg.

“Nice, close game,” he remarked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Cyborg looked at him and grinned.

“You heard her, didn’t you?”

“I heard enough,” he said, smiling.

“Well, I heard a lot of good things about you,” Cyborg complimented, giving him a light slug in the arm. “So keep it up.”

“I’ll let her know later it’s okay,” he chuckled. “And shower her in more of those compliments, of course.”

“Make sure to get her plenty of ice cream sometime,” Cyborg reminded him. “She finished everything we had left.”

“Sounds very much like her.” The two cracked up as they continued watching the game into the late afternoon.


End file.
